The First Kiss
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Short story. Please Read and Review!


No one take this story offensively. Just read and review and make the review happy. THE FIRST KISS  
It was a nice warm evening. Alex and Gia were about to practice trapeze when Alex realized something...Him and Gia had never actually kissed each other before. Alex was really wanting to know if Gia was the one; and the first kiss would determine that. He looked at the always beautiful Gia. She was glowing with such beauty. The way the sunset was glistening off of her wonderful fur, and... wait SUNSET?  
Now was his chance to see if Gia was truly the one he had always dreamed of.  
'' Alex are you ready? '' Gia asked. Alex broke from his trance and said  
" Hey do you mind if you meet me on the ground real quick? " " Yes i will meet you down there. " Gia answered back. When both were on the ground they walked to each other. ' Oh man, Gia looks so amazing when she walks. ' Alex thought. they were now face to face. " Gia? " " Yes? " " Well, i've been thinking and thought that maybe we could hang out sometime and you know, get to know more about one another? '' " Really? Cause was thinking the same thing. " They were now closer than before. Now that Alex knew that Gia felt the same way it was now time for the kiss. The sun was setting, no one really around. Alex held Gia's hand and then Gia closed her eyes. Alex closed his eyes as well. Just a little closer and...  
Vitaly watched the whole thing and did not like it one bit. He still didn't like Alex but he also wants Gia to be happy. So he decided to intervene in their little moody romantic thing they got going on.  
Almost there... " Shouldn't you two be practicing your act? " He said. Right when the two heard him they jerked away quickly. ( like he didn't know what they were doing...) " Oh, hi Vitaly. We should get to our act soon so um... ya. " Alex said. " Ya we should get to um... our act. '' Gia also said. They were both kind of nerves...Ok a lot nerves.  
Vitaly had done well with destroying their romantic mood thingy they had.  
Now it was time to stay in the shadows and wait for another romantic moment with them.  
Gia was bummed. she wanted to kiss Alex so bad and see if he was the one she had always dreamed of. Now that she knew Alex felt the same, it made the whole situation easier. She was now at the top of the ladder and got ready for practicing trapeze. " Are you ready? " She asked Alex. " Ya. " He responded. The thing is they were not paying attention to which one was on which side of the trapeze swings. Alex jumped and caught the swing. Gia did the same. Then they both did a flip and...SMACK! They rammed into each other. Gia and Alex both fell to the net. Gia let out a roar that ment she was in terrible pain. Alex wasn't hurt he was just going to have a bruise on his arm the next day.  
Everyone heard Gia's roar and rushed over to see what happened. Vitaly came first. '' What happened? " He asked. Vitaly was very concerned. Like a big brother. Alex got off the net, he also was holding his arm. " I guess we were on the same side and then bumped into each other. " Alex said. Vitaly looked at Alex with a ' I hate your guts ' vibe coming from him.  
Gia was holding her sides. She was in tremendous pain. Stefano came over, " Is she ok-a Vitaly? " Vitaly went to pick up Gia but she roared in pain. " Gia i have to pick you up and get you off the net, so you can go to your train car. " You could hear the worry-ness coming from his voice. Gia had to be strong and let Vitaly help her, even if she went through a lot of pain.  
Alex's heart sank when he saw how badly Gia was hurt. It was all his fault. If he had been paying attention This would not have happened. Guess that  
' Hanging out ' thing was thrown in the trash. He felt so sorry for her.  
Everyone watched as Vitaly slowly picked up Gia. He cradled her like a little cub, and put her in her car on the train. Melman was called over since he was sort of a doctor. Vitaly had stepped out. Alex went in to her car. He saw as Melman checked her and where she was hurting. " Will she be ok Melman? " Alex asked the Giraffe. " Well she has 2 cracked ribs but once i put a bandage on her, she will heal up soon. " Alex heart broke and shattered in to a million pieces. He had cracked 2 of her ribs? Wow, she will probably hate him now. Great now there goes that first kiss thing. Melman left the car and told everyone about Gia's ribs. Now Alex was in the car alone with Gia. She was asleep. " I'm so sorry Gia if was paying any attention this would not have happened to you... I'm so sorry... " Alex said not knowing that Gia could hear every word he was saying. She was asleep but not completely knocked out. " It was not your fault Alex... " she said. Alex looked up to see that she had her eyes opened to see him. " Oh Gia I am soooo sor- " " Alex shut-up... " Gia said to him. She also giggled a bit. Alex shut his mouth. " Come over to me Alex, " Alex got closer and closer and closer until Gia said to stop, " Alex it was not your fault that we bumped into each other and I got hurt, that is what makes everything a thrill in the Circus. We have fun here and there and something exciting happens that makes everybody happy or sad. Look, I may have gotten hurt but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up saying it was your fault, " " But Gia it was my fault..."  
" No it wasn't Alex. It was no ones fault. Now i am very tired and in a little pain, but Alex just know that everything happens for a reason. " Gia said smiling. " Your right Gia. Thank you.." '' One more thing..., '' Gia said. She leaned forward a bit and...Kissed Alex on the lips. Alex held Gia's head kissing her back as well. This was their first REAL kiss together. Alex instantly knew Gia was the perfect one. They stopped and looked at each other smiling. Alex layed Gia's head back down. " Good night Alex. " Alex stood up. " Good night Gia.. " Then Gia fell asleep. Alex watched as she lay there peacefully, then exited the car to let her sleep.  
When he went outside everyone was packing up. Alex knew it was time to leave. Their next stop was in Canada it is a long way to Canada when your in India. So he helped pack up and as soon as everything was loaded the animals got to their spots on the train. Alex got in to Gia's car to assist her when she woke. Alex was so happy he found the one he loved. Gia should be healed by the time they get to Canada right? Oh well, then the train started to move. CANADA HERE WE COME!  
D 


End file.
